


Never Getting Tired of This

by Jellybean96



Series: Hollywood!AU [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: The tenth Mother's Day spent in the Ward household





	Never Getting Tired of This

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Happy Mother's Day to all you mother's (and mother type figures) out there in the world. You're all amazing.
> 
> And so, because today is Mother's Day, I got inspired to write. I literally wrote this in one day, today, and now I'm posting it. It's pretty rare for me to do something like, write and post in the same day, so you're welcome. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Carefully extracting himself from his wife's tight hold around him, Grant quietly stands up from the bed and shuffles across the hardwood floor towards the door, letting out a yawn as he goes.

Pulling open the door, he steps out into the hall, making sure to close it behind him, and then moves towards his eldest daughter's bedroom.

Wrapping on the wooden door twice, he slowly pushes it open and peers inside to find Jessica sitting up awake in her bed, a book lying open in her lap.

"What are you doing awake already, angel?" he asks, grabbing the nine year old's attention.

Jessica looks over at him and smiles. "I set my alarm. I knew you were gonna come get me 'cause you did last year too. And the year before that."

Grant smiles. "Alright. Go wake up your sister while I get your brother and then meet me down in the kitchen."

"Okay, dad."

Grant moves out of the bedroom and across the hall to his son's room, pushing the door open and stepping inside.

"Andy," he speaks up as he approaches the bed, kneeling down next to it. "Andy, it's to get up, bud."

The six year old slowly cracks an eye open. "Dad?"

Grant smiles. "Hey, bud. Do you want to help me and your sisters make a special breakfast for mom?"

Andy nods his head. "Yeah."

"Well then you better get out of bed. Come on." He reaches out and pulls the blankets off of Andy's body and lifts the boy out of the bed as he stands up.

Setting Andy's feet on the floor, he shuffles the boy out of the room and then down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Okay," he says, clapping his hands together once, "all children are present and accounted for. So I say we get started on making mom her annual Mother's Day breakfast in bed."

"Daddy," Izabel speaks up, leaning out of Jessica's arms and reaching for him.

He smiles at his youngest. "Hey, Iz." He pulls her into his arms and plants a kiss to her cheek before adjusting her on his hip. He takes a deep breath and looks at his kids. "So, what should we make her?" he asks.

"Pancakes," Jessica answers with a smile. "Always pancakes."

"And bacon," Andy pipes in. "Mom loves bacon."

Grant smiles and nods. "That she does."

"Let me get your sister some food, while you two let the dogs out and refill their bowls, and then we will get started on mom's breakfast." He moves over to the table and sets Izabel down in one of the chairs and then crosses to the cabinets to grab a bowl and the box of cheerios.

Once the toddler is settled, he moves back to the counters and stove top, waiting for his two oldest children to finish up with the dogs.

"Are you two ready to make mom a super delicious breakfast?" he asks when they join him in the kitchen again.

"Yeah!" they shout together.

Grant laughs quietly. "Alright, let's get to work, then."

.

.

.

"Okay, you three go in and surprise mommy," Grant says to his kids. "I'll wait right here with the food and bring it in after you wake her up."

Jessica nods her head in understanding and then grabs hold of Izzy's hand. "Got it. Come on, guys." She reaches up and slowly turns the knob of the bedroom door, pushing it open as she looks inside, seeing her mom still lying in the bed under the blankets.

She pushes the door open the rest of the way and then the three kids run inside the room.

"Happy Mother's Day!" they all shout as they jump up onto the bed, Jessica helping Izabel up onto the bed before pulling herself onto the mattress.

Skye smiles as she struggles to pull herself into a seated position because of the three kids climbing all over her.

"Good morning," she says with a small laugh, reaching out and grabbing Izabel by the waist to pull the three year old into her lap.

"Mommy!" the young girl exclaims, throwing her arms around Skye's neck to hug her and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, I love you too, my little rainbow baby." She plants multiple kisses to the toddler's face.

"Happy Mother's Day, mom," Jessica says with a smile, flopping herself down next to Skye.

"Yeah, happy Mother's Day," Andy says as well, sitting down on Skye's other side.

"Thank you." She takes a quick look around the bedroom. "Where's your dad?"

"Right here," Grant speaks up as he steps into the room, carrying the tray of food in his hands. He leans down to press a kiss to Skye's lips. "Happy Mother's Day, honey. I love you so much."

She smiles against his lips. "Thanks, babe. I love you too." She takes a deep breath when Grant pulls away and sets the tray down in her lap. "Ooh, this all looks amazing. Who made this for me?"

"We did," Andy tells her excitedly.

"You did?"

Andy nods. "Uh-huh. But dad helped."

"And Izzy drew you a picture," Jessica speaks up, grabbing a folded sheet of paper off the tray and handing it to Skye.

"Oh, this is so beautiful. Thanks Iz, I love it."

Izabel just smiles up at her.

She sets the picture on the nightstand and then turns her attention back to her family. "So, what's our plan for the day?" she asks as she grabs a strip of bacon and takes a bite from it. "I assume the kids have eaten already," she directs to her husband.

Grant nods. "Iz had some Cheerios and the rest of us ate while we cooked."

Skye smiles. "Excellent."

"And as for our plans," Grant continues with a smile, "we're going to do what we do every year on Mother's Day; cuddle up together in bed and just spend time together."

"That sounds like an excellent plan," she replies. She looks at her other two kids and gestures for them to scoot closer. "Come here and cuddle with mama," she says, placing a kiss to each child's head, letting out a deep, content sigh as she leans back against the headboard and pulls the tray of food just a little bit closer.

.

.

.

Unlocking her cell phone, Skye goes straight into Instagram, hits the new photo button at the bottom, and then centers her three children in the screen, their eyes glued to the television at the other end of the room; Jessica is holding Izabel in her lap while Andy is lying on his stomach next to them. _A decade of_ _spending the whole day lounging around the house with my beautiful babies on Mother's Day and I'm still loving and craving every single second of it. Jessica, Andrew, and Izabel, you kids are the best things to happen to me and your dad and you all make me happier than I ever thought possible. Thank you for letting me be your mama and watch you grow. I love all three of you so much. #JessicaKatherine #AndrewPhillip #IzabelCharlotte #ilovemylife_

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> As you probably guessed, this one-shot didn't take place within the actual story that was written, but that's a-okay. There are probably going to be a few like this because I have so many ideas. :) And if you have any ideas of things you'd like to see, if it works with the universe, I'll consider writing it. :)
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
